


逃

by zyx0824



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx0824/pseuds/zyx0824
Relationships: 李帝努/你
Kudos: 17





	逃

黑暗的房间里，躺在床上的你睁眼醒来，房间里满是Alpha浓郁的朗姆酒味道，看来他才离开没多久。你伸手拿出自己藏在床垫下的钥匙，苍白的手用力的捏着它，过了很久，下定决心一般解开了脚上的镣铐然后拉开窗帘，你小心翼翼的看着窗外，没有巡逻的人，果然朋友已经为你打点好了一切，从这里跳下去离开，你就能自由了。闭上眼睛深吸一口气，拿出抽屉里的抑制剂给自己打了一针，再见了，李帝努，不，再也不见。

你比李帝努大六岁。他给你的印象是很温柔内敛而且十分靠得住的一个人，长相也不赖，雕塑一样的侧脸棱角分明。当李帝努还是个奶团子的时候，他就对其他女孩子十分冷漠，一副爱答不理的模样，除了你，他会对你笑，会在你面前委屈，会给你送礼物，会对你撒娇，会眯着眼睛叫你怒那，而你把这一切都归功于“小时候李帝努被他爸揍了以后跑出家门是你找到他给他买东西吃再带他回家的”，而一切都在他17岁的时候彻底改变了。

Alpha通常是在18岁才分化，然而李帝努是在17岁的时候就分化成Alpha了，朗姆酒的味道。23岁的你刚从国外回来，你不知道他提前一年分化并且不小心闯入他的房间，他没收住的信息素直接迫使你进入发情期，你刚跑出门却被他抓回来丢在床上，一番挣扎以后被他按在床上强行标记，就这样你度过了混乱的一周。

事后你并没有向任何人提及你失踪的一周到底发生了什么，李帝努无数次联系你都被你无情的挂断，甚至他跑到你家也没能找到你。你悄悄去医院洗去标记以后又出国了，期间没有和李帝努有任何联系。

再次见到李帝努是在医院，你接到通知说父母出了车祸，你紧急回国却没有见他们最后一面，你哭的快要昏厥了，是他帮你处理好了所有事情，在你最无助的时候给了你依靠，再然后…你就被他像养金丝雀一样圈养起来。

大概三个月后，国外的朋友联系不上你，几经周折才知道你现在的处境准备救你出去，可是事与愿违，你跳下去以后没有如愿以偿的见到朋友的车，你内心的不安越来越大，果然你转头，李帝努就站在你的身后。浓郁的朗姆酒味道袭来，你后退了一步，用力的捂住口鼻，自己明明打了抑制剂…怎么会还有这么大的反应？他慢慢的走近，温柔的看着表情害怕的你，说到：“姐姐是不是很惊讶？我怎么会那么容易让怒那离开我呢？”

“jeno啊，让我走好不好…”你一边后退一边哭着哀求。

“姐姐不要哭，我会对姐姐很好的，姐姐不要离开我好不好。”李帝努一把拉你进他怀里，用力的抱着你，信息素的味道让你一下站不稳，虽然洗去了标记但是朗姆酒的味道还是让你下意识有了反应。李帝努吸了吸鼻子，确认是你的奶糖味在止不住的发散，他皱了皱眉头然后将你横抱起来走进房子里。

你被他放在床上，本能让你黏上Alpha，渴望他的爱抚，你泪水越加止不住，你咬了咬舌尖强迫自己清醒一点。

“怒那还记得你23岁的时候被我标记吗？”李帝努的手在你身上四处游走，嘴唇贴着你的耳朵，轻轻的问。

“给我…给我…给……”你快说不出话了。

“给什么？”

“抑制剂…我…我要抑制剂…”

李帝努抬起头看着你，瞳孔里的凶狠一闪而过，随即又恢复如常，“没有抑制剂，只有我。”Alpha的威慑力让你瞬间失去理智，你双手攀上了他的脖子将他拉向你，你吻住他的嘴唇开始疯狂索取。他双手扯掉你的衣服，紧紧的抱着你，嘴唇向你后颈探去。

他吻上你的腺体然后突然睁开眼睛，信息素猝不及防的暴发。

“姐姐，你是洗去了标记吗？”

“姐姐这么讨厌我吗？”

你来不及回答，他扯下你的裤子没有丝毫爱抚直接冲进去，即使有分泌的液体润滑，在如此粗鲁的情况下你下体还是流血了，他在你身上宣泄着，疯狂的抽动着，像是要撕裂你的身体，你紧紧的抓着床单，眼神空洞的看着天花板，眼泪顺着眼角滑落。他抬头看着你，突然就停下来了，抽出在你体内的东西整理好衣冠，摔门而出。

你像被玩坏的布娃娃毫无灵魂的躺在床上，下半身的疼痛让你慢慢回神，你拖着疲惫的身体去浴室清洗，坐在浴缸里不停的留着眼泪。

不知道浑浑噩噩过了多久，你完全断绝了与外界的联系，没有电视没有电脑没有手机，你只是每天看着窗外发呆，或者是翻看小书房里面的藏书来打发时间，李帝努每天都来看你，温柔的样子就像以前一样。

你又到发情期了，原来才过了一个月啊…

你躺在浴缸里泡着冷水，信息素不受控制地发散，房间里全是甜腻的奶糖味，温度渐渐升高，仅有的理智提醒你把冷水一直开着，浴缸里的水流出又被灌满，你渐渐失去意识。

朗姆酒的味道强行让你醒过来，李帝努将你赤裸的抱出浴缸。

“不要管我。”好不容易能短暂的冷静一下，你闭了闭眼说到。

“姐姐不顾自己的身体也要顾一下其他人吧，这房子里的Alpha虽然就我一个，但是味道太浓了其他人也是会有反应的。”他抱着你目光却没落到你身上，不以为然的开口到。

“标记是我故意洗的，你是我弟弟。”

“激怒我对姐姐你没有好处，我还是会再次标记你的。”

李帝努将你放在床上，黑色的瞳孔里是他努力克制的戾气。你扯过被子盖住自己然后侧身不再看他。“你走吧我想休息了。”

“还没结束呢。”

被子顿时被扯开，铺天盖地的朗姆酒味道将你包裹的喘不过气来，他粗暴地吻上你的唇，Omega天生对Alpha的服从让你不能反抗，舌头和他的纠缠在一起，你的腿不自觉的盘上他的腰，将他下面死死的卡在自己的私密处，他使坏的顶了顶你，你呻吟着将他抱的更紧。

他的手揉捏着你饱满的双峰，一边含着用舌头逗弄红点，另一边用手指捏着把玩，酥麻的感觉像电流一样游过全身，他伸出手指养你的小穴探去，你顺着他的手摸向自己的秘密花园，他带着你的手指一起，两根手指在里面探索，指甲轻轻的搔刮着内壁，流出淫糜的透明液体。他手上沾着那东西在你身上游走，灯光下亮晶晶的液体在你泛红的身体上格外好看，他的嘴唇吻过每一处，吮吸啃咬，留下红色的痕迹。

你仿佛身处云端，他的舌头在你身上探索，所过之处如电流和火焰交叉而过，让人疲软却又十分炙热，就连进入穴口是也是如此，他的头在你的下面，舌头掠过下面的每一处，拨开花瓣向花蕊处进发，像是在寻找又像是在获取，你托起他的头，动了动嘴唇，他立刻吻住你然后往上，你褪下他的裤子，双手环上他的腰，顺势将他的巨大贴上你湿的一塌糊涂的下体。

“姐姐，那我就乘人之危了。”李帝努看着茫然被Omega本能支配的你，俯在你耳边轻声说到。

李帝努第一下整根没入，死死的顶住那个位置，你舒服的挺起身子迎合他，他开始抽插，每次都是恰到好处，肉体撞击的声音充斥了整个房间，交合处一片迷乱。

“呃啊……哈……唔…”你丝毫不掩饰自己舒服的呻吟，他扣住你的头交换了一个绵长的吻。李帝努知道，就算洗去了标记，发情期的你对他也是格外的温顺，骨子里的臣服是绝对的，这是就算你醒来以后再怎么抗拒，也改变不了的事实。一想到洗去的标记，李帝努眸子一暗，眼睛里的狠辣再次一闪而过，身下的撞击又加大了力道。

你身体突然开始细微的颤抖，他感受到你微妙的变化之后换了个姿势，李帝努将你翻过身，你跪在床上，头侧在枕头里，然后他把你的双手束缚在身后，拨开你的头发对准腺体咬了下去，同时，精液也灌满了你的子宫，你微微颤抖着倒下在床上，铺天盖地的吻如雨点般落下，他喘息着压在你身上。

“姐姐，你还想要去洗标记吗？”李帝努舔咬着你的耳朵问道。

你喘息着没有开口。

“想也没关系，因为你会被我一直关在这里。”

“姐姐，你逃不掉的。”


End file.
